The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Refueling vehicles are frequently used in many industries and advantageously provide a mobile source of fuel and/or lubricants for servicing equipment. Examples of such industries include the aircraft industry, shipping industry, mining industry, and construction industry, among others. It should be noted that the present application is not intended to be limited to any particular industry unless otherwise specified in the claims.
While refueling vehicles are generally known (see for example, fuel and lube trucks sold by Ground Force™ at http://gfmfg.com/product/off-highway-fuel-lube-trucks/), there is a constant need for improved methods, systems, and technologies that decrease fueling time and increase ease-of-use. There is also a great need for refueling vehicles that can service different categories of equipment having different fuel and/or lube requirements.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved refueling vehicles.